Meeting Sunshine
by iloveeliandclare
Summary: My family wanted a fresh start. But now i have to go to a school named Degrassi... i already hated it until i met this one sophomore that will change my life...  will be more chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

**2ND STORY... PLANNING ON MAKING THIS ONE LONGER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Meeting Sunshine

Last month my parents suggested moving to Toronto to have a fresh start. Last year my mom was pregnant with my sister but at 4 months she had a miscarriage, and since we lived in a very small town everyone knew about it. My parents and I were already miserable enough we didn't need anyone to talk about it or remind us every time we went out.

So now i am on my way to my new school Degrassi Community School. I already have an idea on how the other people are going to react when they see me. Because since I dress in all black and have dark hair that must mean I am emo but what people really notice is my choice of transportation, my hearse. Ya you got that right a hearse or as others would call it a "death cab". But none of what people say about me matters; I honestly don't care what people say I won't change for anyone.

I drive into the parking lot for my new school. Once I get out of my car I can already hear the whispers about me and I have been here for what.. 3 minutes! I already hate this place.

I was on my way to my new locker when I seen some girl being pushed against the lockers by a tall Justin Beiber look alike. Seriously what's up with this school! Hitting girls come on!

I ran to the neanderthal and pull him off the poor girl. I push into the locker and say "Hey what's wrong with you! How about you fight with someone oh I don't know the same damn gender as you!" I say furiously.

"This has nothing to do with you emo boy. She is overreacting I barely touched her." He said acting all innocent-like.

"Bullshit! I saw you push her hard against the lockers. I suggest you leave." He scoffs and leaves. "Hey are you alright?" I asked the girl. She was beautiful! She had these ocean blue eyes that would l you could get lost in. Her hair was absolutely beautiful, her porcelain skin. Everything, she was better than beautiful. " I am alright, thanks though, I didn't do anything to him he just pushed me. Well I am probably boring you to death so i will go" She said sadly. "No, no you're not boring i was just looking in your eyes and wow they are the prettiest eyes I have ever seen!" She giggle and a blush crept onto her cheeks. Wow she is really cute.

"I am Eli, Eli Goldsworthy. Before you ask Eli is Elijah for short and I'd rather you call me that." I say.

"Clare Edwards. Not short for anything." She replies. I laugh a little and shake her hand. I swear I felt sparks when our hands touch.

"Well I will most definitely see you again Clare." I said.

"Definitely, see you around Elijah." She giggled at the end. At least she has a personality unlike those annoying stuck up snobs.

I think I will enjoy this year at Degrassi.

* * *

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up ! hope you like it **

**Thanks to cky297 for editing**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Eli's P.O.V**

When I went to my locker I put all of my school supplies in it. I got out my schedule to see what class I have first. I have Media Immersions; great, I have the most boring class first.

I ended up being late to class since I had no idea where it was.

"Nice for you to join us 10 minutes late Mr..." The teacher said, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Elijah Goldsworthy. But, call me Eli, please." I said. There were only 2 people who could call me Elijah: my mom and dad. I looked at all of the other students in the class. I really wanted to see Clare. Thankfully, I saw her in the back of the room all by herself.

"Ok, well Eli, you may sit wherever you would like." She said, putting emphasis on my name.

I made my way to Clare. She looked confused but then smiled once she recognized me. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all."

The class members whispered to each other to get to know one another on a better level. "I will be assigning partners for a project that we will be starting tomorrow." Oh great, I will probably be paired up with some stuck up snob. I really want to be paired up with Clare. "Marisol and Dave, Lisa and Wesley, Clare and Eli,..." I heard nothing after she said Clare and Eli. Oh my god, I am going to be paired up with the prettiest girl in school!

"Looks like we're partners, Eli!" She said casually but with a hint of excitement.

**Clare's P.O.V**

Did I hear wrong, or did Ms. Oh say that I'm partners with Eli, the hottest guy in school? I have to tell Alli about him. She will be so happy to know that I've moved on from K.C. Speaking of K.C., I heard he knocked up Jenna. What can I say, karma's a bitch. But I do feel a little sorry for Jenna; I heard K.C bailed on her. I am so thankful that Jenna stole him from me. Of course it wouldn't be me, since I wouldn't have let him have sex with me, but I wouldn't want to be treated that way...

The bell rang, signifying the end of the period.

Aw no, class is already over. I wonder if Eli has any more classes with me. "Eli can I see your schedule so I can, um, show you where your next class is?

**Eli's P.O.V**

I already knew where all of my classes were, except this one. I had come here last week before to school started to find out where they were. I ddn't know where Media Immersions was because I thought that this room just served as a computer lab for student use before and after school, and during lunch. I had no idea it was in use for an actual class.

"Um, yeah. Sure, here." I said, while handing her my schedule. She looked at it and smiled a bit. I hope that's a good sign.

"Wow we have all of the same classes, even advanced English." She looked surprised when she mentioned that I was in advanced English. Wow, everyone thinks that the "goth" kid is stupid. But I had a good feeling about her, like she wouldn't judge me.

"Looks like we will be spending a lot of time together, then." I said with a smirk.

The rest of the day was a blur. The classes passed unusually fast, and each one seemed as if it were only about ten minutes long. But, the first day's classes always went by quickly, because the only thing happening was the teachers introducing themselves and explaining all the rules and procedures of their class. After I put all of my stuff into my locker, I headed to Clare's locker.

"Clare!" I yelled. "I wanted to know if I can walk home with you." At lunch Clare and I learned that we lived in the same neighbourhood, so I took this as an opportunity to spend more time with her. I know, I know, I keep saying that but, it's true. I really do want to spend as much time as I can with her. Clare is different from other girls; she has a natural kind of beauty, she doesn't cake on makeup, and she doesn't starve herself. And her hair, it's short and curly and simple, but the thing I like the most about her is her ocean blue eyes. You can see her every emotion through them.

"Eli, Eli, Eli!" Her screaming my name brought me out of my trans-like state.

"Sorry, I keep spacing out... So, can I walk home with you?"

"Ya, that'd be nice," She said with a smile. Oh, and her smile is amazing, too.

Once she finished putting her stuff in her bag, we headed outside.

"So why did you come to Toronto?" Uh oh, I knew she was going to ask this sooner or later. Well, it was bound to happen someday.

"I will tell you, but you cannot, I repeat cannot, tell anyone." She nods and I continue. "Last year my mom and dad told me that my mom was pregnant. We were so excited until one night I heard screaming and crying from my parents room. I went into the room and saw blood on the sheets. My dad told me to leave and that he would talk to me about it later. My dad brought my mom to the hospital and called me to come see her. When I got there my dad told me that my baby sister or brother had died. My mom was only 4 months along, Clare. I didn't even get to meet my sibling. I lived in a very small town and things go around. In a matter of days, everyone knew that my mom lost the baby, so we decided to move to get away from all of the memories." I didn't realize I was crying until I finished.

"Oh, Eli. I'm sorry I brought it up, and I promise I will not tell anyone. I won't bring it up ever again." I looked at her, and she looked so sad. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I cupped her face with my hands and brushed my thumb on her cheek to wipe away the tear. She smiled and I let go so we could continue walking.

As we walked, I took her hand in mine and laced my fingers through hers. She looked up at me and smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks almost immediately.

When we got to her house, I hugged her and said goodbye. I kept the hug casual, and if anyone was watching us, they would think that we were friends. But inside, I was excited. I was screaming because she was touching me.

I can now say that I had the best day ever today.

* * *

**Sooooo...? **

**U like ? well review if you do **

**remember **

**reviews=chapters!**


	3. Authors note PLEASE READ!

Authors note!

I am SOOOO SORRY for this I know most of you hate these things and trust me I do to but I just wanted to say some things about my story Meeting sunshine... I really didnt want to discontinue it because I still get some reviews for it but I have no I deas left for this story so if you have some can you message me or if anyone wants to continue it they can just private message me and I will send it to you! But I would rather people give me Ideas cause I really like writting...

If you havent read Me My Best Friend and Us, and When Blue and Green Meet please go check them out! thank you!

P.S: If anyone has Ideas for one-shots that they would like to for me to write just message me! Thank you!

and sorry again for the authors note...


End file.
